wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Evania
Evania is Silver's OC! I wanna stay inside all day I want the world to go away I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake I wanna be a real fake. appearance "I hate my name. So, so much. '' ''Everyone calls me Vain Evania. Ha, ha. Well, I have feelings, too, you know. Just because I care what I look like doesn't make me vain. We're done here." In the streets of Jewel Hive, so many dragons stand out that almost everyone fits in as being original. For a dragoness like Evania, who was practically born to stand apart from the rest, this is more of a blessing than a curse. Nothing about her is more notable than the rest. She has dark, sparkling black eyes, as well as onyx stripes running between each of her neon magenta scales. Her wing membranes are deep plum, nearly black, a direct contrast to the vibrant turquoise, purple, coral, and yellow of her wings. Her horns are dark plum, as are her spines. Her underscales are slightly lighter than her mainscales, her topscales slightly darker. With such colorful scales, Evania would stand out in any other Hive, which is why her mother, Lady Jewel, considers her her prized possession. Because of this, Eve is often wearing the finest silk and jewelry that the Hives have to offer. While Eve isn't remarkably gorgeous, she is relatively good-looking and regal, but that is owing mostly to her height. She is about as tall as a dragon two years older than her, which means she has always been treated older than she should have been at some points in her life. She has a skeletal build, to the point where she is mostly ligaments, tendons, and bones, and she is emaciated and malnourished. She normally carries her head high, but with an empty, resigned look in her eyes, as if she has been forced to march through the Hive's streets like a servant herself. Her only close friend is her servant, Pepper. Eleanor Rigby Died in the church and was buried along with her name Nobody came personality "Some say I'm cruel. I don't try to be, I swear. Sometimes it just... slips out. Like a scream when you're terrified. Or tears when you're tired or angry or sad. Like that." Evania is an enigma among her fellow aristocrats, as she has no wish to be cruel to anyone except herself. When she was little, she was a kind and fun dragonet, until she realized that playing with just as many SilkWings as she did HiveWings wasn't a good thing. She couldn't help it; she simply thought it was more fun to play with the humble SilkWings. However, when she heard Lady Jewel talking in an upset way to her high-class friends, she realized she needed to change. And so she began to act as other HiveWings did, being a haughty braggart with a penchant for snootiness. Her mother was happy with her, and she soon grew popular. However, the mask of rudeness began to take over her life. It consumed her as vultures do to carrion. She found herself constantly around tribemates who were obviously expecting the dragoness that they knew well as the meanest person in the Hive, and soon she was constantly cruel, even to those who didn't deserve it. Dragonets began to shy away from her; SilkWings whispered that she was as bad as Queen Wasp. This took a toll on her emotionally and she found herself wanting to hide in her room, to not go to school for fear of facing her former friends. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, and when she went back out she was laughed at wickedly. They said she looked like a zombie with bad face paint. And that was enough to make her hate herself. She stopped eating for good now, losing weight at a rapid pace as she starved herself. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)